Hair salon clients can sometimes get cold while having their hair done or other grooming performed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a warming salon cape that provides warmth and comfort to a user's while the user is being groomed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a warming salon cape that can be conveniently utilized by a user while the user is being groomed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a warming salon cape that helps a user self-regulate their body temperature while being groomed.
What is really needed is a warming salon cape that provides warmth and comfort to a user while the user is being groomed that can be conveniently utilized by a user while the user is being groomed and that helps a user self-regulate their body temperature while being groomed.